


La brève éternité

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, Love/Hate, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: [Placé après DMC5] Devil et Vergil errent ensemble aux Enfers.La situation leur échappe un peu.





	La brève éternité

**Author's Note:**

> DMC5 ayant outrageusement flatté mes feels sur le Dante/Vergil, j'aime beaucoup, beaucoup trop leur relation en canon pour échapper à la tentation d'une fanfic ! J'espère que vous aurez autant plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire. Le monde a besoin de plus de twincest entre opposés-polaire-qui-se-fascinent-et-se-détestent-et-ai-je-mentionné-les-sarcasmes-et-leur-complicité-par-delà-la-haine.
> 
> Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture !

S’il y pensait, Dante s’apercevrait qu'il ne sait pas du tout depuis quand ils errent aux Enfers – parfois, l’idée l’effleure, mais brièvement comme l’inconfort d’une égratignure prompte à s’effacer. Le temps est une suite de _présents_ trop intenses pour durer, l’épuisement du combat et la joie féroce d’affronter Vergil, d’annihiler les hordes démoniaques qui tentent de les toucher. La vie est un cycle d’exaltation et de lassitude, de sang et de sommeil – la chasse, parfois, et boire à des sources dont les flots méphitiques tueraient probablement un humain, puis combattre à nouveau.

La présence de Vergil ; moins un fait qu’un sentiment, un feu électrique le long de la colonne vertébrale de Dante, au sein de ses os, son cœur battant comme un glas, son ventre serré par le poing brûlant de la fatalité. Il se demande si son frère ressent la même chose à le voir, il _sait_ que son frère ressent la même chose à le voir, la haine et la rage et la destruction et la conscience exaltante d’une puissance identique à la sienne, d’une force qui est aussi la sienne. Ensemble, ils balaient n'importe quel adversaire. Ensemble, ils sont invincibles. Ensemble, ils combattent encore, encore, _encore –_

Vergil est une _sensation_.

Ils parlent peu ; ils n’en ont pas besoin. Des années passées séparés et leurs phrases s’enchaînent et se complètent avec la fluidité d’une passe d’armes. Chaque mot porte plus de sens qu’avec quiconque – une phrase suffit là où deux seraient nécessaires. Parfois, Dante a envie de rire tellement il a l’impression d’être part d’un putain de cliché de jumeaux. Le reste du temps –

La sensation prévaut.

 

Il y a un moment où leurs gestes s’égarent un battement de cœur trop loin, une infinité trop loin – un moment où ils luttent au sortir d’un sommeil bref, trop pour un humain, peut-être, si Dante se posait la question, ce qu’il ne fait pas, jamais, un moment où il regarde Vergil et sent la soif de combattre l’empoigner comme une addiction et sait que son frère, derrière sa façade de contrôle froidement vernie et fissurée, ressent la même chose.

Il y a un moment où ils s'affrontent sans arme, créatures de griffes, de chitine et de puissance démoniaque, et où l’instant bascule – un geste à l’ambiguïté involontaire, la pression de la main de Vergil contre l’intérieur de sa cuisse, et l’énergie qui vibre dans les nerfs de Dante trouve une réponse supplémentaire.

Ils reculent tous deux, d’un bond. La certitude est terrifiante. Quelque chose d’erratique et monstrueux bat dans les veines de Dante, quelque chose dont il voit l’écho gravé sur le visage de son frère redevenu humanoïde.

Son frère.

La situation est tellement contre nature qu’il a presque envie de rire, mais il est à court de réplique percutante pour le moment.

\- … Intéressant, dit finalement Vergil.

Son foutu jumeau égal à lui-même, incapable de lâcher prise, une façade de contrôle même quand la soif de sang éclate de toutes les parcelles de son être – Dante a envie de l’étrangler, Dante a envie de l’agripper, le toucher, le frapper et le serrer plus proche de lui et il songe : _ça doit être l’abstinence, une semaine – deux – un certain temps sans nanas, évidemment que la libido en vient à planter. Deux pulsions empruntent deux canaux un peu trop similaires et paf, erreur du corps, ça va passer, ça doit passer._

Et bien sûr, bien sûr, une part de lui, trop instinctive pour surgir à sa conscience, songe en même temps qu’il est hors de question qu’il ne commente pas, parce que lui aussi a la même soif de contrôle, à sa façon ; parce que Vergil feint la froideur composée, lui l’insouciance exubérante, mais qu’ils sont deux à s’agripper de toute leur force à leur morgue respective.

\- J’ai fait la leçon à Nero quand il voulait combattre son père, dit Dante, donc je me sentirai coupable de me poser en oncle exemplaire juste pour…

Non, les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge, le mettant au défi de vocaliser l’informulable.

\- … S’égarer, acquiesce Vergil.

Le terme est le bon. L’intensité avec laquelle son jumeau le fixe, moins. Est-ce que les Enfers admettent l’inceste ? Dante ne s’est jamais posé la question. Dante ne voulait jamais avoir à se poser la question. Il a la gorge sèche, les poings serrés, et il est douloureusement conscient d’une excitation qu’il pensait avoir oubliée avec l’adolescence – un désir assez intense pour lui mixer la tête en soupe de neurones.

Non.

Il est humain.

Et un oncle exemplaire.

Quelle chance a Nero.

\- Ce que je propose, dit-il avec toute la décontraction qu’il puisse invoquer en la circonstance, c’est qu’on fasse la garde à tour de rôle pendant que l’autre s’occupe de lui-même.

\- « Qu’en termes galants ces choses-là sont mises », cite Vergil avec une ombre de sourire.

Il a baissé les yeux, fixe le sol noir et pulvérulent. Sa posture est soigneusement droite, ses doigts enserrent la poignée de Yamato comme s’il s’apprêtait à frapper.

Dante partage le sentiment.

Plus tard, le poing crispé sur une érection qui refuse de s’apaiser à son seul contact, l’esprit vide des jolies filles qu’il essaie de conjurer pour l’occasion, il imagine la main de son frère à la place de la sienne et tremble d’un orgasme violent à en vomir.

 

Quelque chose est faussé à partir de ce moment, une part d’eux-mêmes qui ne pardonne pas les mots qu’ils ont érigés entre eux, l’indifférence ou les principes derrière lesquels ils se sont abrités.

Dante a toujours été sensible à la présence de Vergil, bien sûr, à ses mouvements, évidemment, les indices de ses lassitudes, ses feintes et ses attaques. Ils se sont toujours guettés, bien sûr, observés, évidemment, parce que c’est son _frère_ , parce que c’est son ennemi, parce qu’ils sont opposés exactement de la façon que Dante déteste le plus.

Mais maintenant, quelque chose en lui s’attarde parfois sur un geste, sur une inclinaison de la tête de Vergil, sur une manière qu'a la lumière pourrissante des Enfers de jouer sur ses traits trop lisses. Quelque chose s’accroche au regard pâle qui s’accorde sur le sien ou à la résistance précise de Vergil quand il est acculé. Quelque chose grave dans ses brefs sommeils des visions qu’il précipite dans l’oubli chaque fois qu’il se réveille.

Leur mécanique est faussée ; leurs silences sont chargés du poids d’un secret qu’ils sont deux à enterrer. Dante guette la présence de Vergil, et ses gestes, et ses regards faussement indifférents, et il essaie de l’oublier autant qu’il peut. Mais les deux sont liés, le désir et la rage, la soif de détruire et la passion du combat – du reste…

Quelque chose est faussé, une fissure qui s’élargit à chaque instant où Dante sent la paume de ses mains le démanger de l’envie de toucher Vergil, son sang pulser dans ses veines ou ses yeux s’attarder trop longtemps – chaque seconde où il se force à fixer quelque hideur nouvelle du paysage et à la commenter sarcastiquement. Heureusement pour Dante, l’esthétique infernale est riche en diversions, mais il sent une partie de lui-même hurler de rage à chaque fois qu’il se frustre/se sauve.

 

Il y a un moment, plus tard – un _plus tard_ noyé dans la même atemporalité en semi-pénombre des Enfers, jours ou mois ou semaine ou qui sait, ni jour ni nuit mais l’éternité d’une succession d’instants – où Dante et Vergil affrontent des chevaliers noirs dont les formes contrefaites oscillent entre le centaure et l’insecte. Leurs mouvements ne sont plus l’enchaînement fluide d’avant, mais une danse discordante comme le silence qui les sépare. Dante a l’impression d’une marque infamante que toute la piétaille qui les entoure pourrait sentir ; les seuls instants où ils approchent du rythme naturel qui les liait, c’est lorsqu’ils s’engueulent quant à leurs maladresses.

Il y a un moment où Dante ne fait pas assez attention.

C’est assez fréquent, il doit l’admettre, mais en partie parce que, d’habitude, il peut compter sur ses réflexes pour rattraper toute distraction – d’habitude, lorsque son corps n’est pas las des régénérations sans nombre occasionnées par ses, _leurs_ maladresses, lorsqu’une partie de son esprit n’est pas une confusion noire et toxique, la poitrine étreinte par une frustration qui ne peut pas hurler son nom. Il sent le mouvement de la Furie vers lui, s’arrache à la présence de Vergil avec une rage contenue et esquive trop vite, trop mal ; le démon est massif même pour son espèce, une roue sanglante qui lui laboure une partie de la gorge, muscles et tendons rompant comme des cordes, et le recul de Dante le pousse vers Vergil.

Son frère jumeau, lui, garde d’excellents réflexes.

Ça faisait longtemps que Yamato ne l’avait pas déchiré en deux, et il lui semble que ses tripes, d’habitude, ont tendance à se ressouder plus vite. Il titube, parvient à broyer le crâne d’une Empuse trop audacieuse –

La réalité s’éteint, la salope, sans même lui laisser le temps de lui demander cinq minutes de rab.

 

Dante se réveille ; la première chose qu’il perçoit est la présence de son frère à ses côtés – la deuxième, c’est une douleur familière dans sa cage thoracique, à un pouce de son cœur. Yamato l’a si souvent transpercé qu’il le reconnaît immédiatement ; la pensée lui tire un rire silencieux.

_Quelle belle famille fonctionnelle nous sommes !_

Il rouvre les yeux, rencontre l’éclat glacé de deux iris trop similaires aux siens. Un instant, son cœur s’arrête pour des raisons qui n’ont rien à voir avec l’acier enfoui dans son torse.

\- As-tu fait de beaux rêves ? s’enquiert Vergil.

L’ombre de sourire à ses lèvres se teinte d’une torsion moqueuse. Il est debout aux côtés de Dante, la tête droite, la main calmement posée sur la poignée de Yamato, comme s’il contemplait une proie vaguement plus intéressante que les autres. Façade, évidemment, mais si bien étudiée que Dante prend instinctivement son air le plus décontracté en retour, un combat d'indifférence. Il tente de se redresser ; Vergil presse un peu sur la lame, la douleur aiguë contre son cœur.

Bien sûr qu’un détail aussi mineur qu’un torse évidé ne suffirait pas forcément à tuer Dante, mais se faire transpercer par Yamato ne lui a jamais réussi et la douleur nourrit quelque chose d’indésirable dans ses entrailles ; il écarte dramatiquement les bras, fixe le ciel.

\- J’étais entouré par mon top dix d’actrices porno et je rouvre les yeux sur ta sale…

Non, il y a des limites à ce que Dante peut affabuler.

\- … Ta belle gueule.

Hors de question qu’il médise de sa propre tête.

\- Mon cœur saigne face à ton éloquence.

\- Mon cœur risque de saigner face à ta lame. Tu as des projets avec ce sabre ?

Vergil met un instant à répondre, ménageant ses effets, et Dante ne peut pas lui en vouloir : l’amour du dramatique coule dans leurs veines à tous deux.

\- Nous devrions discuter, Dante. Je n’ai pas besoin d’un boulet qui fonce s'encastrer sur Yamato quand je combats.

\- Il me semblait que c’était Yamato qui s’était dirigé un peu vivement vers mes entrailles, mon frère.

\- Nous devons discuter, _Dante_.

Et quelque chose dans les veines de Dante souffle : _enfin_.

Et le reste de lui-même pense : _merde_.

Il ne peut pas fuir ; concéder ou s’effacer face à Vergil, même pour protéger ses propres intérêts, est trop inconcevable pour que l’idée lui traverse l’esprit. En même temps, la conversation glisse sur un sujet qu’il évite trop violemment pour en parler de façon décontractée, de façon cool, pour l'aborder comme l’insignifiance que ce n’est surtout pas.

\- Je pensais qu’on était d’accord pour dire que c’était un accident.

\- Et il semble que la dénégation ne te suffise pas.

Dante se redresse avec un grognement rageur, laissant Yamato lui broyer une nouvelle cage thoracique ; la lame glisse à travers ses poumons, le force à cracher du sang le temps de récupérer des organes fonctionnels. Les yeux de Vergil sont deux puits glacés dont l’iris s’est dilaté à en tordre les tripes de Dante. Un accident. Le manque de femme, de compagnie. Même Vergil a les pulsions d’un homme normal, parfois. Après tout, Nero est arrivé, ce qui sous-entend au moins…

Dante rattrape le fil erratique de ses pensées, cherche les mots qui lui venaient si facilement quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- On est deux à être perturbés, Vergil.

Très perturbés. Horriblement perturbés.

\- Peut-être. Que veux-tu faire ?

Le masque lisse de Vergil porte les marques d’une contrariété fugace, un érudit tombé sur quelque manuscrit abîmé mais sans valeur, hésitant à l’ouvrir ou le reposer – le masque de Vergil est une façade impeccable au sourcil à peine froncé et son poing est crispé sur Yamato avec une nonchalance rigide et Dante réalise, sans savoir comment, que ce n’est pas une question mais une proposition. La compréhension lui serre les tripes d’un mélange égal d’anticipation démoniaque, d’horreur humaine – d’une satisfaction qu’il refuse alors qu’une part tordue de lui-même savoure la victoire : son frère a cédé en premier, son frère s’abaisse à lui demander, même déguisé d’indifférence, même voilé de périphrase – Vergil, l’un des types les plus orgueilleux qu’il connaisse...

Son jumeau. Sa famille.

Une anticipation malade court dans les veines de Dante ; il pourrait en mourir.

\- Rien, rétorque-t-il d’une voix rauque.

Les humains ne sautent pas leur frère. Les humains ne cherchent pas à tuer leur frère, non plus, encore moins à l’affronter encore et encore avec le même plaisir, avec le naturel fluide d’un souffle inspiré et expiré par deux cœurs qui battent au rythme d’un seul – mais Dante, s’il était du type à l’introspection, pourrait admettre qu’il n’est fait que de limites arbitraires, d’une moralité rapiécée des bribes arrachées aux mortels qu’il a connus, un prédateur portant mal les fourrures d’un herbivore.

Vergil reste un instant immobile ; le moment a un goût amer et détestable et Dante serre les dents dessus comme il mordrait dans le pire des médicaments. Finalement, lentement, son frère se redresse et, d’un geste fluide, arrache Yamato à l’étreinte de ses côtes.

\- Je vois.

Dante aurait préféré se faire découper en morceaux, la douleur familière et au moins porteuse de certitudes. Il aurait préféré des insultes qui lui auraient donné les excuses nécessaires pour frapper. Il aurait préféré être éventré jusqu’à l’inconscience et des mains froides sur sa peau.

Mais les humains...

Dante mord la vertu jusqu’au sang, sent la douleur de ses dents s’enraciner jusque dans ses gencives et ses mâchoires.

Si suivre le bon chemin doit faire mal, il est à deux pas de devenir saint homme.

 

La prochaine fois qu’il dort, Dante se réveille avec au sein des os la certitude d’une absence. Lorsqu’il se relève et appelle, il n’est pas surpris du silence – oh, les démons mineurs qui accourent et lui durent quelques secondes ne comptent pas comme du _vrai_ bruit.

Vergil est parti. Quelque chose en Dante l'avait pressenti, un certitude de l'inévitable dès que son frère s’est détourné avec une lenteur étudiée, les yeux déjà perdus, indifférents, face à sa fuite... à sa raison.

L’air est froid, la lumière terne. Les Enfers s’étalent autour de Dante, chaos de grotesque et d’infâme engoncé dans la même insignifiance.

\- Je t’avais dit que je voulais garder un œil sur toi, merde ! lance-t-il au vide. Qu’est-ce que je vais dire à Nero, hein ?

Et le vide ne lui répond pas, le salaud, sauf si les six Empuses optimistes qui accourent en trottinant comptent comme un présage.

 

Il y a un moment où Dante marche au hasard, longtemps – des jours ou des mois ou des années, le vide à ses côtés. Quelque chose d’ardent et d’acide ronge ses os et son ventre ; les cohortes de démons qu’il rencontre échouent, évidemment, à l’apaiser. Ils n’ont pas la puissance, ils n’ont pas l’esprit, ils n’ont pas la présence, ils n’ont _rien_ et le peu d’entités dignes de son temps ne lui offrent guère que des diversions brèves. L’éternité revient et elle est _longue_ , surtout vers le milieu.

\- Je demande pas grand-chose, explique-t-il un jour à la monstruosité filaire qu’il est en train de réduire en copeaux. Juste le sens de la réplique. Sérieusement, vous savez dire autre chose que « Spardaaaa » ou « je suis fort, t’es trop faible » ?

\- Comment ça, « il s’est séparé de l’autre, profitons-en » ? demande-t-il un autre jour, sans doute, contre une abomination contrefaite dont il a coupé trois têtes sur quatre. Je ne me suis séparé de rien du tout. Moi, j’ai l’esprit de famille, c’est Vergil qui fait n’importe quoi.

Un autre moment, encore, plus tard :

\- Ça vous tuerait de savoir vous battre ? Survivez au moins plus de deux secondes, quoi.

Un autre encore :

\- Je dois dire, je pensais que ce serait reposant d’être un peu tout seul, mais c’est limite crevant, en fait. Ça doit être de devoir passer deux fois plus de temps avec vous ! Ça vous dirait pas de laisser les honnêtes chasseurs de démon tranquilles ?

Un autre :

\- Allez. Tentez l’audace. Faites au moins « Daspar » au lieu de « Sparda ». C’est les mêmes deux syllabes mais à l’envers, vous pouvez le faire, non ? Ça mettra du piment dans votre vie et dans la mienne, c’est gagnant-gagnant !

 

\- D’accord ! Je l’avoue ! Je m’emmerde.

 

 

\- Vous ne m’auriez pas vu, mais moins bien fringué ?

 

 

 

\- La même belle gueule, mais en plus moche.

 

 

 

 

\- … Où ?

 

Il y a un moment où Dante retrouve la trace de Vergil.

 

D’habitude, quand il cherche Vergil, c’est que celui-ci veut être trouvé. D’habitude, son frère l’attend immobile au sommet de quelque chose de grand, gros et haut, parce qu’il a quelque chose à compenser, comme si Yamato n’était pas un indice suffisant. Cette fois-ci, Dante le traque sans relâche, guettant chaque trace de son passage. Il ne dirait pas qu’il est patient ; il n’a pas le choix de l’être.

Pas par pas, démons par démon – une éternité de chasse et puis une présence familière comme le goût du sang contre sa langue, une silhouette bleue et blanche au milieu d’une plaine de cendres.

Dante court avant de réaliser qu’il s’est mis à courir, agrippe son épée avant de vouloir l’abattre. Vergil tourne la tête vers lui et, calmement, évidemment, ostensiblement, tire Yamato de son fourreau.

Ils prennent simultanément leur forme démoniaque.

Le cœur de Dante bat comme un tambour, son crâne pulse comme une comète, et l’acide et le feu et la rage et la frustration sont une seule force énorme qui –

– _éclate_.

Des jours ou des semaines ou des mois, il l’ignore, c’est une éternité qu’il déchaîne sur Vergil et que Vergil lui rend exactement. Il n’y a plus de fissure, il n’y a plus de silence ; il y a eux deux et l’ivresse démente qui brûle dans les veines de Dante, dans _leurs_ veines, la douleur et le plaisir et la violence si naturelle, si fluide, qu’il ne pense pas lorsque leurs dents/crocs s’entrechoquent, lorsque leurs corps se mêlent, des griffes inhumaines lacérant et labourant une chair toujours régénérée.

Vergil, son frère, son ennemi et son égal. Vergil, la rage dans ses entrailles, le désir –

Des lèvres humaines se pressent contre les siennes et, à cet instant, Dante sait qu’il n’a pas vraiment le choix, pas plus qu’une avalanche ne peut s’arrêter ou le feu cesser de brûler : il va coucher avec son jumeau parce que la seule alternative est de se tuer et qu’il n’a pas la putain de volonté de saisir Rébellion, de refermer les mains sur son propre cou et serrer – mais presser les pouces à la naissance de la gorge de Vergil juste pour le sentir se raidir, ouvrir les mâchoires, lui permettant d’approfondir le baiser et _évidemment_ que son jumeau répond par une agressivité âpre et sans concession.

La bouche de son frère a le goût familier du sang et de l’avidité.

Ils n’ont pas besoin de mots ; leurs gestes s'enchaînent tout naturellement, un flot, une passe d’armes où les préliminaires s’oublient derrière l’urgence, des baisers qui frôlent la morsure, des caresses qui se font vite griffures. Leurs ceintures gisent bientôt à terre, à moitié arrachées de leurs attaches. La main de Vergil sur son érection – quel élan de contrôle et d’orgueil retint Dante de jouir sur-le-champ, il l’ignore, mais le souffle sonore qui franchit ses lèvres est trop vocal pour n’être pas appelé _gémissement_ sauf que son frère a crié aussi et qu’entendre sa voix si vulnérable –

Ils savent précisément la façon dont se toucher, évidemment, la même sensibilité, les mêmes réflexes, leurs doigts s’attardant et pressant aux mêmes points vulnérables, mais l’avidité rend leurs gestes maladroits et trop hâtifs et, en même temps, chaque preuve de l’effet qu’il a sur son jumeau, chaque frustration d’une imperfection est un trait de lumière qui souligne l’intensité du moment. Vergil n’est pas vocal, évidemment, et Dante boit chaque instant et chaque sensation comme un homme assoiffé : les halètements de son jumeau, ses soupirs, les fragments de voix qui échappent parfois à ses lèvres serrées – la tension de son corps, les frémissements et les saccades – l’odeur crue de sa sueur et son désir, du sang et du métal – la pression de leurs cuisses emmêlées, la chaleur de sa peau, le plaisir violent et impitoyable comme leurs combats…

L’orgasme vient trop vite, un apogée, un cataclysme, et le sceau de ce qu’il ne peut plus nier.

Un instant, le silence n’est plus vêtu que de leurs souffles encore haletants, leurs corps las alanguis dans la cendre ; un maelström de pensées grouille à l’arrière du crâne de Dante, mais la tension qui l’habitait l’a abandonné, mais un cocktail chimique d’endorphine et de plaisir endort encore ses scrupules. Ils viendront plus tard, peut-être jamais. Il n’arrive plus vraiment à s’en soucier.

Vergil se redresse et l’embrasse lentement, avec une douceur cruelle. Les mains de Dante trouvent tout naturellement ses joues et sa nuque, l’attirant contre lui ; la chaleur et la vulnérabilité de sa peau moite ont quelque chose d’obscène et d’irrésistible.

La bouche de son frère a le goût familier du sang et, encore, toujours, éternellement, de l’avidité.

 

Lorsqu’ils ont fini, une lassitude temporaire sur la vitalité démoniaque qui couve incessante dans leurs veines, Vergil se tourne vers Dante. Il est encore nu, couvert de sueur, les joues toujours empourprées ; la vue à elle seule ravive un peu du désir de son frère.

Sa main se pose sur la nuque de Dante, qui tente de la chasser par réflexe.

\- Cela se reproduira, affirme-t-il d’une voix froide.

Dante rit malgré lui :

\- Évidemment, putain.

Quelque chose se détend dans la posture de Vergil, et son étreinte se desserre un peu – et Dante, en retour, sent une tension inavouable quitter sa colonne vertébrale. Cette fois-ci, son frère restera.

Il est le pire des oncles, le pire des fils, et un sale type en général. Il aimerait ressentir plus d’horreur, mais ça fait trop longtemps qu’il sait, inéluctablement, depuis que Vergil est parti et qu’il l’a cherché – des jours ou des mois ou une éternité –, qu’ils en viendraient à coucher ensemble, que l’idée s’est rivée dans son cerveau depuis son corps et ses instincts ; ne reste qu’un sentiment de résignation, de honte… d’avidité satisfaite et jalouse.

Eyh, au moins, le sexe laisse les deux participants en vie, non ? C’est presque un progrès par rapport au passé.

La part de lui-même qui tente si fort d’être humaine proteste. Les doigts de son frère touchent ses lèvres et Dante ferme les yeux.

\- Tu me dois une éternité de duels, Vergil. Je sais que tu avais la compagnie de ton ego, mais moi, j’étais tout seul et je me suis bien fait chier.

\- Je suis confus de cette discourtoisie. Un combat sur-le-champ panserait-il les plaies de ton âme, mon frère ?

Quelque chose d’avide pantelle dans l’esprit de Dante.

\- Je pense qu’on a le temps, accepte-t-il d’un ton magnanime.

Ils se relèvent, cherchent une rivière plus brûlante que méphitique d’où chasser l’odeur du sexe et du péché et Dante peut presque, presque, garder ses lèvres et ses dents et ses mains pour lui avant qu’ils se rhabillent et reprennent un duel que Vergil gagne, le salaud, une victoire d’avance, juste une, et Dante sait qu’il remportera la suivante ; à charge de revanche.

Des jours et des heures, des semaines et des mois, moment par moment ; les combats et les étreintes, la rage joviale, la haine presque tendre...

Ils sont ensemble. L’éternité est courte comme quelques instants.

 

_Fin_

 


End file.
